Bedrooom Experimentation
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Raven and starfire experiment


Bedroom Experimentation

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

** . ?no=500000182**

Raven was reading a book, leaning against one of the pillows on her large bed. A single lamp over head cast an intense beam of light onto her, but illuminated virtually nothing else. She was reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe, nothing really important. Safe to say she was bored

Sighing loudly, she put the book down and said simply," This sucks," As she rubbed her eyes. A sudden knock on her door startled her.

"Who is it," Raven called.

"It is me," Came Starfire's cheery voice," May I come in?"

"Sure," Raven said. Starfire quickly opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind her. Raven's jaw dropped when she saw what Star was wearing. A pink cotton nighty, held up by two thin spaghetti straps. It was obviously a couple of sizes too small for the tall girl, seeing as how it was hugging against her curves almost skin tightly, and it only went down to her mid-pelvis which made the bottom of Starfire's equally pink cotton panties protrude out from the bottom. Raven was a little more conservative, wearing black pajama pants and a long sleeve, button up top. Both were made of gloriously smooth silk, of course.

Starfire floated over to the bed, and sat down crossed legged. Raven looked over at a clock. 11:30 at night, Star was usually in bed right now.

"What's up," Raven asked. She realized she was staring at Starfire's long legs. Seeing them outside of those boots for the first time...was interesting.

"I cannot sleep," Starfire said glumly," And I know how late you stay up, so I figured we could have some 'girl-talk' until I was sufficiently tired out."

"Um…okay," Raven said dryly," What should we talk about."

"Well, I went to the mall today," Starfire said happily.

"What did you get," Raven asked.

"Um...This," She said, indicating her nighty. She pulled it down a little, trying to cover herself better.

"Isn't it a little small," Raven asked.

"No, it is quite pleasant. Very soft," She said, as she stretched her arms out to the side, making her large breasts push against the front of her top. Raven realized her mouth had gone dry, and that she was staring at the other girl's body with her mouth agape. She was also panting ever so slightly, at the sight of those round mounds, their nipples poking out into the fabric.

"It is a little cold, however," Starfire said, rubbing her arms.

"Here," Raven said as she folded back some sheets of her bed. Starfire slipped under the covers with Raven, smiling happily as the thick fluffy sheets almost instantly rid her of the cold.

"So…um…what else did you get," Raven asked, somewhat uneasily. Like it or not, she knew she was growing more attracted to this beautiful creature in her bed.

"I purchased a C.D. It was a new one by Brittany Spears," The red head chirped happily.

"One of my favorites," Raven said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"You should have seen the boy working at the C.D. Shop. Tall, muscular, blond hair," Starfire said dreamily," I would have liked to have seen him without a shirt."

^I'd like to see you without a shirt,^ Raven was surprised by that thought, it was so unlike her, so naughty. Starfire sighed happily, and turned to face Raven. The gothic girl suddenly felt paralyzed as Starfire stared at her with those pure emerald green eyes.

"I have always wondered what it is like. To kiss, I mean," Starfire said, looking Raven in the eye.

"We could kiss," Raven suddenly said, Starfire looked surprised and Raven quickly babbled," I mean...just to practice...it doesn't have to mean anything...just an experiment."

Starfire looked at her, obviously bewildered.

"Um...never mind," Raven said quickly.

"No...no," Starfire said, "That sounds like a nice idea. Practicing..." Starfire scooted closer to Raven, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Raven was very surprised by all this but decided to make the most of it.

They both moved their lips towards each other, closing their eyes as they did so. For a moment, Starfire was a little unsure of this, but then it happened. Starfire felt Raven's soft warm lips pressing against her own! She responded by tightening her hold on the smaller girl, as their lips caressed each other with a velvety smoothness neither of them had felt before. They both moaned slightly into each others mouths, as their tongues touched ever so lightly. Raven started moving her jaw up and down, creating a sensual rhythm between them, and Starfire mimicked Raven's every move perfectly. Starfire placed a hand on the back of Raven's head, pushing their lips together even more.

Raven's hands began wandering Starfire's body. They slid down the red head's back, grazing her butt cheeks, stroking her thighs, before moving up again. Raven kept doing this, and she could tell by her partner's little noises, that she was enjoying it. Raven was enjoying this too. The Goth was unsure of where all this attraction for her team mate was coming from, or why her powers weren't acting up, but she wasn't complaining. She wanted this girl so much, she was literally aching for her.

Starfire became aware of a hand sliding under her tight nighty, then began inching carefully up her ribs. For a moment, she enjoyed the feeling of Raven's bare hand touching her chest. Raven felt the edge of one of Starfire's large plump breasts, poking the soft flesh with a finger tip. When Starfire didn't give a negative reaction, Raven slid her hand on top of the soft mound, cupping it in her hand. She began squeezing the supple breast softly, sending a wave of warm plee the through Starfire's body...

Starfire broke this kiss and pulled back, but didn't remove her arms from around the smaller girl. Raven, thinking she had done something wrong, quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry," She blurted," I don't know what got into me."

"No, it is all right. I was merely surprised," Starfire said quickly, then smiled," That felt good. I wish to continue."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. Starfire tightened her hold again.

"We are just experimenting, practicing are we not? There is no harm in it," She said.

"I guess so," Raven said quietly, then smirked. "I have an idea." Raven gently pushed Starfire onto her back, but laid beside her. She reached up and hooked a strap of the nighty with a finger on each hand. She pulled the straps down, past Star's shoulders, down her arms, past the curve of her butt, down her bare legs and feet, before it was finally removed, leaving Star in nothing but her tiny pink panties. Raven swung a leg over Starfire, straddling her stomach. Raven reached down and took a breast in each hand, and began rubbing them around, going slowly, making sure Starfire felt ever bit of it. A warm pleasing tingle filled Starfire's body as Raven rubbed her breasts and, liking this feeling a lot, Starfire arched her body up into Raven's hands. Raven's fingers rubbed against the red heads hard erect nipples, pushing them around deliciously. Her eyes were half closed, and her mouth hung open. Starfire was in pure bliss. Raven continued massaging Starfire's chest, and noticed she herself was getting wet, down there, and her cunt was beginning to throb and ache pleasingly, as she watched this girl surrender under her touch. Raven began pinching and squeezing Starfire's erect nipples, and Star covered Raven's hands with hers, rubbing the girl knuckles as she did her pleasing work.

"Oh yes...oh yes...more," Starfire moaned, then suddenly her eyes shot open. "OH!"

"What?" Raven asked.

"I am moist," She said, looking down at her crotch. Raven got off Starfire and laid beside her.

"That's normal, Star," Raven said, placing a hand on the other girl's stomach.

"It is?" She asked. Raven's hand started moving down her abdomen.

"Yeah, it makes this easier to do," Raven said slyly. She slipped her hand into Starfire's panties. Star squeaked with delight as she felt Raven's hand rub her smooth shaven vulva with her fingers, right on her two boated cunt lips. Raven smiled as the girl beside her squirmed around, her whole body throbbing in ecstasy.

"I want more Raven, please," Starfire begged her.

"Okay," Raven obliged by stuffing two fingers deep into Starfire's molten hot, dripping wet pussy. Starfire shrieked loudly as the fingers pumped in and out of her tight hole, sending warm throbbing pleasure through her. Raven decided that Star's panties were being a bit too constrictive, so she grabbed the bottom and pulled down. For a few agonizing seconds, Starfire had to close her legs to get the tiny garment off, but once it was, she threw her legs apart and moaned like as loud as she could. Raven fingered her partner relentlessly, filling her body with unending waves of ecstasy. Starfire was so wet her fingers glided around with almost no resistance. And talk about tight. Raven probably could not have even gotten inside of her if she hadn't been this wet. Raven moved over a little, then lowered her face to Starfire's loins, still stroking her inner walls.

Raven used another finger to pull a lip away from Star's entrance, exposing Starfire's bright pink cunt flesh, along with her very erect clit, covered in glistening cum. It looked very appetizing, and Raven's mouth watered as she thought of what would happen next. The violet haired girl lowered her tongue onto Star's swollen clitoris, dragging her warm appendage across it slowly. She felt Starfire's whole body shiver in ecstasy when she did that and liking the result she began lapping at the red head's clit. She moved in long thick strokes, making as much pleasure as possible flood through Starfire's body.

"Mmmmm...ooohhh...yes Raven yes," Starfire moaned.

Starfire started feeling something building up inside her, a sort of tension in her loins. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wanted more.

"Faster Raven, faster," Starfire pleaded. Raven did as she was told, pumping her fingers harder, going in up to her knuckles, while increasing her tempo. She licked at Starfire's swollen nub, pressing in deeper. Starfire could only hold on for a few more seconds before she went over the edge, a veritable nuclear explosion of absolutely pure ecstasy rushed through her body. She arched her back, plunging deeply into this climax. She shut her eyes tight and gritted her teeth together as her whole body seemed to seize up.

Raven switched places with her hands and mouth, rubbing Starfire's clit with her fingers, and sucking on Starfire's cunt. Raven moaned happily as she felt hot wads of Starfire's delicious girl cum squirt into her mouth, coating her cheeks, tongue, and even tonsils. Some of the fluid got away, and Raven could feel it dribbling onto her chin in several warm strands. Starfire's body began to calm down, but Raven kept licking away, cleaning her lover of all the fluids she had gushed. When she was satisfied there, she moved back up beside Starfire, lying beside the panting girl.

"How was that," Raven asked, she looked at her hand, the one that had been inside the alien girl.

"It was...wonderful," Starfire said between heavy breaths.

"You juice is really tasty, you know that. I just can't get enough of it..." Raven said, still holding up the hand she had used, while she smiled at her partner. Starfire watched with a sort of wide eyed fascination as Raven stuck the two fingers into her mouth, sucking off the last of the red heads orgasmic juices. Raven moaned as she tasted the cum on her fingers, making sure she got every last drop. She withdrew the fingers, and then looked over at Starfire,"Mmmmmm."

Starfire noticed a shimmer on Raven's chin, some of her own left over fluid. She sat up and licked her tongue across Raven's chin, getting rid of the sticky fluid. Raven was shocked when she felt how long Star's tongue was. It had to be at least 4 1/2 inches! And that was the part that came past her lips!

Starfire pulled back, running her pink tongue across her lips. Raven looked stunned.

"What?" Star asked at Raven's bewildered look.

"Your tongue..." She said.

"All my people are like that," Starfire said, a sly smile slide across her face," Do you want to see more of it, because I want to see more of you." She said seductively, flicking her tongue out of her mouth with snake like speed.

"Sure," Raven said. Starfire's smile broadened as she moved forward, kissing Raven. This time, they opened their mouths, sliding in their tongues. Starfire's nearly went to the back of Raven's throat. Rather than try and fight it, Raven just sucked on the long appendage, like it was a small cock.

Raven inwardly smiled. Whatever inhibitions Starfire had about all this, they were definitely gone now. The alien girl's fingers made their way the buttons of Raven's shirt. One by one, she unclasped them, moving very nimbly. Before she knew it, Raven had her shirt completely removed, leaving her upper body bare. Starfire ran her hands all over Raven's soft, smooth skin, delighting in how blissfully warm it felt. Pulling away from the kiss, Raven whimpered softly.

"Do not worry, things are about to get interesting, "Starfire whispered. She lowered her face to Raven's chest, right by one of the Goth's large perky breasts. Starfire lashed out her long pink tongue at one Raven's hard nipples, covering it with warm saliva, making the Goth girl groan with delight, while her hand played with Raven's other breast. Starfire took a nipple in her teeth, and tugged on it, stretching it right out, causing Raven to yelp happily. Star gave the nipple a few more long licks, bit and pulled, repeating it over and over. Satisfied with that one, Star turned her attention to the other one, doing the exact same thing she had done before, while her hand played with the tit she had just ravished. Raven squeaked every time she was pulled, and soothingly cooed when ever she was licked.

"Oh...yeah...that's nice. Don't stop," Raven whispered.

Starfire started moving down on Raven, letting her long tongue leave a thick wet trail of spit as she licked down the violet haired girl's body. When she reached the waist band of Raven's pants, she hooked her fingers and on the edge and quickly whipped them off Raven's legs. The sorceress laid there, nude as the day she was born. Starfire smiled in amusement when she realized Raven hadn't been wearing any panties. The empath's vulva was very smooth and wet, completely devoid of any pubic hair, much to Starfire's delight. Raven's cunt tingled with anticipation as Starfire slowly lowered her face onto the other girl's loins, letting her tongue snake out, dragging it down the inner part of the empath's thighs.

Raven groaned as she felt Star's long warm tongue slip deep into her pussy. Starfire pressed in right to her lips, allowing her tongue to get maximum penetration. Raven started shrieking in ecstasy as she felt Starfire wriggle around inside her, sending hot throbbing waves of pleasure through her. Starfire could taste all of the salty juices being produced by Raven's molten cunt, and she liked them. She started licking deeper and deeper, until her own mouth hurt, trying to suck up all the fluid. Starfire began rubbing a thumb across Raven's swollen clitoris, making her pleasure intensify, and leak more of the tasty cunt juice.

"Oh yeah Star...just like that...oh God, you have such a sweet tongue babe," Raven groaned. Starfire started moving in wide circles, stretching out the edge of Raven's tight slit. The sorceress threw her head back, moaning loudly in ecstasy, as she felt her walls being pushed around by Star's surprisingly strong tongue.

Raven felt her body tensing, getting ready to cum. Starfire seemingly sensed this, because she started speeding up her deep licks. Raven couldn't take anymore as Starfire roughly and quickly pumped her tongue inside her, while fingering her extremely sensitive and swollen clitoris. She tilted her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm over took her...

"Oh shit...oh fuck YYYEEESSS!" Raven spurted juices all over Starfire's face and down her throat, and Starfire drank it all down expertly. Starfire felt Raven's cunt walls squeeze her oral appendage, which spurted more juice for her to lick up.

Starfire withdrew, and laid down beside the still panting Raven.

"That...was fucking...awesome," Raven moaned.

"Are you enjoying this," Starfire asked.

"Yeah. I want to try one more thing, but I need a minute," Raven said.

"Certainly," Starfire said, letting the other girl relax. But she wasn't idle, no siree. She moved her lips forward, and began licking Raven. The purple haired girl purred with delight as she felt her partner's tongue travel all over her face. She ran across Raven's temples, down her cheeks, across her lips, before licking her ear.

^Even her skin is like some sort of wonderful candy^, Starfire thought.

"Okay, I'm ready," Raven said, getting up.

"What should I do?" Starfire asked.

"Sit up, and spread you legs out," Raven ordered. Starfire did as she was told, but was slightly confused.

Raven stared at the girl before her for a moment. She eyed her big boobs, hot body...dripping snatch. Starfire truly was beautiful. Raven began scooting forward, her legs spread out in front of her. Raven cuddled up to Starfire, adjusting her legs so their vulvas were pressed against each other's. They both began moaning as Raven rolled her hips against Starfire's, sending warm pulses of pleasure up their bodies.

"Oh yeah, faster," Starfire moaned.

"You...uuhh...you got it," Raven groaned, moving her pelvis faster, rubbing their wet slippery clits together. Starfire got in on the action, humping against Raven. Raven grabbed Starfire's ass, pulling them together harder, while bucking her crotch against Starfire's with a maddening intensity. Starfire threw her arms around Raven's shoulder, holding tightly, thrusting harder. They began kissing, sliding their tongues together again, both of them moaning like animals in heat. Ecstasy was flowing into the two girl's bodies as they made hot, passionate love. They were starting to sweat heavily, droplets of the fluid rolling down every inch of their smooth skin. The scent tickled their senses, creating a delightfully erotic aroma in the air. They clutched each other tightly as they felt delicious friction build up between them, driving them closer to climax.

"Raven, I am...losing it," Starfire groaned.

"Me too...oh god," Raven said. They tightened their hold on each other as they felt their bodies seize up, just before...

"OOOOOOHHHHH...YES...Raven, I love you!"

"I love you Starfire, GOD DAMMIT, I fucking love you," They both came, dousing each other with their juices, dumping the stuff right onto each others clits. They gripped each other tightly as the climaxed, their juices mixing into a nice little puddle on the bed.

When they finally calmed down, they pulled back, panting heavily. They looked at each other's loins, and smiled as the same idea entered their minds. Starfire laid down on her back as Raven rotated around, laying on top of her, getting into a 69 position. They licked each other's pussies clean of all the tasty girl cum, which made them feel exceptionally good after all the sex. Finally, they rolled back around, face to face, and held onto each other.

"I'd have to say that experiment was a success," Raven said.

"Agreed," Starfire replied.

"So...you wanna do this again sometime," Raven asked.

"Definitely," Starfire said exuberantly.

"Good," Raven said, hugging her close.

"So, what made you want to do all this," Starfire asked her lover.

"I'm not sure. When I saw you in that little pink number, I just lost it," Raven said.

"Maybe you have a fetish for things in pink," Starfire said.

"That could be," Raven said, giggling slightly. She moved forward and locked her lips against Starfire's, and the two made out, long into the pale moon lit night.

************************************************** *************

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg, were sitting in the living room, watching T.V. Or at least they had been. They were all staring towards the bedrooms, in wide eyed shock.

"Dudes, did you just hear what I just heard," Beast Boy asked.

"Yep," The other two said.

"Were Raven and Starfire doing what I think they were doing?"

"Yep."

"So, what should we do. I mean, tomorrow when we see them at breakfast?"

"Just leave it alone," Cyborg said.

"Yeah but..." Beast Boy started.

"Trust me B.B., leave it alone," Robin said.


End file.
